Baby Don't Like It
by awtaeyong
Summary: [ bxb ; songfic ; AU ] I like it when we get closer, when it gets risky. Only when you hold my hand, it feels like I have started. When I'm with you, danger seems like a good thing. Whether it's the wrong or right answer, you decide for me. [NCT SMROOKIES.] [ Mark, L x Donghyuck, L ] [ Markhyuck / Markchan ] [ Slight Nomin and Renle ]
1. Bab 1 : Awal Mula

" _ **My baby don't like it, when you come around. It's natural that I'm scared of a dangerous person like you. Maybe, I might fall more deeply into you." –NCT 127 ; Baby Don't Like It.**_

.

 **Baby Don't Like It**

 **Mark, Lee (Seo) x Haechan, Lee**

 **NCT © SM ENTERTAINMENT**

 **bxb ; songfic ; Alternative Universe** **; typo(s)**

.

 **Bab 1 ; Awal Mula**

.

* * *

Haechan itu amatlah berbahaya.

Mark seharusnya sadar akan hal itu. Seharusnya ia mengerti bahwa Haechan adalah tipe-tipe lelaki _jalang_ yang haus akan nafsu dan kekuasaan. Seharusnya Mark tahu, ia akan digerakkan sesuka hati oleh lelaki manis kelahiran Korea itu. Dan seharusnya, ia tak mengiyakan ajakan Jeno dan Renjun untuk berlibur ke Korea musim panas lalu.

Intinya, ini semua salah Jeno dan Renjun.

Semua salah Jeno dan Renjun. Semua akibat ajakan mereka di salah satu kedai kopi mahal di New York pada bulan Juni lalu.

.

* * *

 **New York, June 20xx.**

" _Yo, the most boring boy in the world! Wanna come with us? Please!_ Kalau tidak akan kupaksa kau."

Mark mengernyit saat mendengar panggilan Jeno padanya. Hei, Jeno sendiri tidak sadar bahwa dirinya juga membosankan? Tapi ia sedang lelah dan tak ingin berdebat aneh-aneh dengan Jeno. " _What do you—_ "

" _South Korea, dude. Holidaaaaay!_ " Renjun yang baru saja kembali setelah memesan kopi, dan duduk disebelah Jeno langsung memotong pertanyaan Mark yang belum selesai. Antusiasme-nya terlihat amat tinggi dan Mark tahu bahwa anak itu sedang merindukan kampung keduanya selain China. "Tapi sebenarnya aku juga dipaksa olehnya, kok. Kau tidak sendiri, _bro._ "

" _Chill,_ Huang. Aku tahu kau antusias tapi jangan mempermalukan dirimu sendiri." Jeno memukul bahu Renjun main-main. Matanya yang sipit makin sipit, mulutnya yang besar semakin besar. Suaranya yang tadi kalem, malah tergantikan oleh tawa nista untuk salah satu sohib baiknya sejak kuliah. Mark ikutan tertawa, melihat wajah masam Renjun yang hanya bisa merengut dibully oleh Jeno.

"Sialan kalian, _Seo and Lee!_ " Renjun memukul kedua sahabatnya yang sudah dianggapnya sebagai kakak dan adiknya. "Kusumpahi kalian mendapat pasangan yang menyebalkan!"

" _Fuck you,_ Huang," Mark mengacungkan jari tengahnya tanpa malu. Mereka biasa seperti itu, biarkan saja. "Kurang ajar kau pada _hyung_ -mu."

"Kau juga kurang ajar padaku, _bro._ " Renjun menyeringai jahil. "Kau itu sekarang keponakanku. Kusumpahi kau akan mendapat karma karenanya."

" _Shit!_ Aku lupa soal itu!" Mark mengumpat, akibat melupakan fakta bahwa Huang Renjun adalah adik dari wanita asal China yang pamannya, Jisung nikahi seminggu yang lalu. " _Ahjussi_ , jangan sumpahi aku terus, tolong."

"Karmamu, nak." Renjun berucap santai sambil meminum _double shot Americano_ miliknya saat Mark sudah menyembunyikan wajahnya yang frustasi. Karena Mark tahu, setiap _curse_ yang Renjun ucapkan nanti pasti akan terwujud.

Sialan. Mark rasanya ingin mengubur dirinya hidup-hidup.

.

* * *

 **Incheon, June 20xx.**

Tapi walau Renjun sudah membawa _curse_ petaka untuknya, Mark tetap tak bisa menolak saat Jeno memastikannya sekali lagi, apakah ia ikut dengan dua adiknya melancong menuju Korea.

"Ah, seharusnya aku tidak ikut," keluh Mark, matanya menyipit sebal saat pemandangan _lovey-dovey_ milik Jeno dan kekasihnya menyambut dengan apik saat ia keluar dari ruang pengambilan koper. "Sialan, aku lupa bahwa Nanananana adalah alasan Jeno memaksaku dan Renjun _Ahjussi_ untuk berlibur disini."

"Jangan panggil aku _ahjussi_." Renjun disebelahnya menjawab dengan kalem. "Kau boleh memanggilku _ahjussi_ saat acara keluarga saja. Lagipula kau tak sendiri, kok. Chenle sedang ada _tour_ keliling Asia dan disinilah aku, sendiri."

"Bagus, aku punya teman untuk sekedar pergi ke bar seperti biasanya." Mark _nyengir_ , yang dibalas dorongan pelan di bahu lebarnya.

"Seo, Huang, ayo cepat!" Jeno berteriak dari arah depan, membuat atensi Mark teralihkan. Bukan, atensinya tak teralih ke Jeno sama sekali. Justru beralih ke lelaki manis disebelah Jaemin, kekasih Jeno. Mata cokelatnya terlihat bersinar; menghisap semua pikiran Mark untuk berpusat kesana. Rambut cokelatnya berantakkan, menambah kesan _menarik_ untuk Mark Seo.

Mark mengusak rambut _blonde_ kusutnya saat menyadari netra cokelat itu menatapnya. Merasa salah tingkah, ia pun melepas kontak mata mereka berdua dan berjalan menghampiri Jeno sembari terus memalingkan mukanya dari lelaki manis itu. Renjun yang melihatnya hanya tersenyum paham dan tertawa kecil, mengikuti pergerakan bungsu dari pasangan Jaehyun dan Taeyong.

"Nah, _Makeu-a_ dan _Reonjwin-a_ ," Jaemin tersenyum hangat saat keduanya sudah berada disebelah Jeno. "Perkenalkan, ini Haechan, sahabat baikku sejak kuliah."

"Mark Seo." Mark mengulurkan tangan, hendak berjabat tangan dengan sang lelaki manis.

"Haechan Lee." Haechan membalas jabat tangan Mark dengan lembut. Bibirnya mengulas senyum termanis yang pernah Mark lihat.

 _Haechan Lee, ya._

.

* * *

 **TBC/END?**

* * *

.

[1] _Bukannya melanjutkan yang lama, aku malah membuat fic aneh ini._

[2] _Based on nct 127's 2_ _nd_ _mini album side track, baby don't like it._

[3] _Alurnya flashback._

[4] _Bab 1 ini baru prolog, kalau responnya bagus, akan kulanjutkan :)_

[5] _Special thanks to_ _ **Joy**_ _alias_ _ **Nadkim**_ _for adorable cover. Covernya kepotong btw._

[6] _Cewe yang dinikahi Jisung itu aku. HAHAHAHA. Alias nama chinaku tapi marganya kuganti sesuai marga Renjun. Just fyi aja._

[7] _Jaehyun disini marga Seo. sedangkan Taeyong tetep Lee hehehe karena kakeknya Mark itu mz Johnny._

[8] _**Feedback**_ _nya, boleh?_


	2. Bab 2 : Cemburu?

" _ **My baby don't like it, when you come around. It's natural that I'm scared of a dangerous person like you. Maybe, I might fall more deeply into you." –NCT 127 ; Baby Don't Like It.**_

.

 **Baby Don't Like It**

 **Mark, Lee (Seo) x Haechan, Lee**

 **NCT © SM ENTERTAINMENT**

 **ooc ;** **bxb ; songfic ; Alternative Universe** **; typo(s)**

.

 **Bab 2 ;** **Cemburu?**

.

* * *

" _Hello?_ Mark Seo?"

" _Hey, down to earth, please,_ Mark Seo!"

Mark tersentak saat _bling bling golden hand_ Renjun melambai-lambai dengan indahnya didepan netranya. Menghalangi pandangannya pada malaikat Haechan. Hei, Mark sudah terlalu melantur, saking kerasnya ia terpeleset kedalam pesona Haechan yang khas. Padahal, sebenarnya Haechan hanyalah orang Korea biasa yang sama-sama makan nasi dan bernafas menggunakan hidung.

Intinya, Haechan itu cantik dan mempesona.

Mark keheranan saat Renjun, Jeno, dan Jaemin tertawa keras. Haechan sendiri pipinya terlihat memerah hebat, menambah kesan manis dalam kecantikannya.

" _Holy Jesus_ , Mark. Kau baru saja bertemu dengan Haechan _ie_ dan sudah memuji dirinya yang menurutmu amat cantik dan mempesona?"

"T-terimakasih atas pujiannya, Mark _ssi_." Cicit Haechan, tak berani menatap Mark. Wajahnya ia tundukkan, menyembunyikan rona malu yang menggemaskan. Membuat Mark menyadari bahwa ia baru saja menyuarakan suara hatinya secara spontan. Mark menggaruk tengkuknya canggung, yang mengundang kembali tawa Renjun, Jeno, dan Jaemin.

"Sudahlah, ayo kita segera pulang!" Renjun sedikit merengek saat Jeno dan Jaemin mulai kembali bermesraan. Dasar pasangan tak tahu tempat. "Rasanya mataku berdosa kalau berlama-lama disini." Sindirnya.

"Dosaku semakin bertambah disini, _ahjussi._ " Mark menimpali dengan kalem; sembari merangkul pundak pemuda bermarga Huang tersebut. Ekspresinya dibuat-buat sesedih mungkin, berkebalikkan dengan nada suaranya.

"Dosamu sudah banyak, keponakanku." Renjun terlihat seperti orang yang ikut bersekongkol tapi menusuk dari belakang. Ia benar-benar menghayati perannya dengan bodoh.

"Sialan."

Haechan terkekeh; mengalihkan seluruh dunia Mark. Serius, rasa-rasanya tak ada satupun yang bisa mengaduk kehidupan seorang Mark Seo sebegitu kejamnya selama ia hidup.

Tapi Haechan berbeda. Mark sadar betul sejak kedua matanya bersirobok dengan binar yang rasanya takkan redup milik pemuda manis tersebut. Dua bola mata itu langsung menghancurkan seluruh kerja organ terdalamnya. Memutar seluruh neuron yang seharusnya bekerja amat cemerlang. Tapi sensasi itu rasanya menyenangkan—membuat Mark ingin lagi, lagi, dan lagi tanpa peduli lama kelamaan tubuhnya akan hancur dan kecemerlangan otaknya akan menghilang, seiring dengan pengikisan akal sehat yang secara gila-gilaan dilakukan oleh Haechan.

"Nah, baiklah," suara berat Jeno terdengar kembali setelah beberapa lama menghilang. "Karena sudah mencapai waktu makan malam, bagaimana kalau kita makan terlebih dahulu di salah satu restoran milik Kakek?"

Semua langsung mengangguk. Karena, siapapun takkan menolak jika diajak makan, kan?

.

* * *

 **Seoul, June 20xx.**

"Whoa," Renjun menganga saat baru saja memasuki SMT—salah satu waralaba usaha yang Kakek Jeno jalankan. "Aku tidak tahu kedatanganku kesini membuat kalian mengundang salah satu musisi yang sedang sibuk dengan popularitas dan tur dunianya." Walau nada sakarsme amat kental, tetapi wajahnya tetap menghantarkan rindu yang membuncah pada seseorang yang sedang tampil diatas panggung— _oke, itu tidak bisa dibilang panggung—_ dan menyanyikan _hits_ miliknya yang sedang berada dalam puncak keemasannya.

"Mulutmu kebiasaan, _Reonjwin-a_." Jaemin mencibir, walau tak urung tersenyum juga saat tahu yang dinantikan ternyata menepati janjinya. Jaemin memang sengaja mengundang musisi tersebut; khusus untuk meluruhkan seluruh rindu Renjun hampir setahun belakangan ini. "Sudah, sana dekati dia. Aku tahu kau amat merindukannya."

"Nanananana-ku, kau memang terbaik!" Renjun hampir saja memeluk Jaemin; walau tak jadi karena ada tatapan bak pisau pencincang yang mengarah padanya. "Bercanda, _nojams_. Aku takkan sudi merebut si cerewet ini darimu."

Mark, Haechan, dan Jaemin hanya bisa tertawa melihat interaksi penuh kebodohan milik Renjun-Jeno.

"Nah," Jeno baru bisa berbicara lagi setelah Renjun menghampiri sang musisi yang baru saja selesai _perform_. "Kalau begitu, silahkan duduk terlebih dahulu."

Mereka hanya bisa menurut dan berjalan secara canggung menuju salah satu meja berkapasitas 6 orang. Secara kebetulan; Renjun dan sang musisi telah muncul dengan ajaibnya di meja yang awalnya Jeno akan pakai. Mereka duduk bersebelahan; saling berpelukan menghancurkan rindu. Membuat Mark dan Jeno reflek mengernyit jijik. Sedangkan Jaemin dan Haechan tersenyum maklum, mengerti bahwa pasangan tersebut sedang menikmati quality time mereka dengan baik.

"Yo, _nae adeul-a_!" Mark memeluk sang musisi dari belakang; memisahkan pelukan rindu antara Renjun dan sang musisi. " _How are you?_ "

" _Daddy!_ " Sang musisi kaget; walau tak urung ia tetap tersenyum bahagia saat tahu siapa yang memeluknya dari belakang seperti ini. " _I'm so fine!_ Aaaaa aku merindukanmu!"

"Aku juga merindukanmu, Chenle." Tangan Mark mengusak rambut Chenle dengan sayang. "Bagaimana turmu? Menyenangkan?"

"Menyenangkan, tentu saja! Mereka memperlakukanku dengan baik. Penggemar juga sangat antusias untuk menemuiku. Bahkan, saat aku melakukan serangkaian konser di China, semua tiketnya _sold out_ tak sampai lima menit! Jadi, _daddy_ tidak perlu khawatir." Ujar Chenle dengan bersemangat hingga rambut hazelnutnya bergoyang kecil.

"Syukurlah, _my little baby_ ," Mark mengecup puncak rambut Chenle lama. Renjun hanya menatap dua lelaki ini dengan tatapan maklum sekaligus terganggu dan jengah. Maklumi saja, Renjun ini tipe-tipe pencemburu berat. Tetapi sekalinya ia percaya; ia takkan pernah ragu.

"Dia siapamu?"

Dua kata yang terlontar dari bibir tebal Haechan mengagetkan lima orang yang berada dalam lingkup tersebut. Diam-diam Jaemin terkikik; menyadari perubahan suara yang biasa Haechan keluarkan. Itu nada yang berbeda dan Jaemin tahu persis apa yang sedang temannya ini rasakan hingga seperti itu.

" _Daddy,_ apakah _mommy_ tidak tahu kalau aku adalah anak kesayangan _daddy_ —"

" _Mom_?" Haechan tanpa basa-basi langsung memotong ucapan Chenle. "Sejak kapan aku bisa... hamil?"

Jaemin dan Renjun reflek tertawa terbahak-bahak saat mendengar pertanyaan terbodoh sepanjang masa, karena jawabannya hanya satu—tidak. Walaupun ada kemungkinan Haechan interseks, tetapi tak bisa dipungkiri pada hakikatnya bahwa ia tetaplah pria yang tidak bisa mengandung, kan?

"Sebenarnya itu tanda Chenle menginginkanmu sebagai ibunya, Chan." Jawab Jaemin setelah ia menyelesaikan tertawanya yang pecah bagaikan gelembung. "Chenle ini memang menganggap Mark adalah _daddy_ -nya sejak orang tuanya bercerai 10 tahun yang lalu dan Ayahnya pergi meninggalkan Ibu serta dirinya."

"A-ah... maaf," Haechan merespon dengan kikuk. "Kukira tadi Mark benar-benar sudah punya anak.."

Mark mengulum senyum tipis;

 _Si manis ini rupanya cemburu, eh?_

.

"Kurasa _Mommy_ benar-benar cemburu, _Daddy._ " Jeno berbisik kepada Mark dengan nada sarkastiknya; sekaligus menggoda dengan panggilan yang Chenle lontarkan pada keduanya.

"Hah, apa?" Mark tak mendengar dengan jelas; sedari tadi fokus pada makanannya.

"Haechan cemburu; kau sedari tadi hanya berfokus pada Chenle dan makanan," Jeno menjelaskan ulang. Kembali diliriknya Haechan yang berada disebelah Mark; sedang memakan _pork shoulder_ -nya dengan sedikit tidak minat. "Ajaklah ia mengobrol, hitung-hitung membuatnya senang; sekaligus kau dapat mendekatinya." Sarannya sebelum kembali menyuapi Jaemin yang berada didepannya.

Mark terdiam, mencoba memikirkan saran Jeno. Setelahnya ia menatap hidangan didepannya; _Sea Urchin Glass Noodle._ Lalu beralih ke sumpitnya; lalu ke bibir Haechan yang baru saja melahap _pork shoulder_ -nya dengan perlahan. Terus beberapakali hingga tekadnya mulai bulat, sebulat mata Haechan yang amat menggemaskan.

"Eh?" Haechan membola kaget; saat mendapati ada sepasang sumpit lain berada di ujung bibirnya. Sensasi ikan bercampur _meringue_ langsung menguasai hidung serta bibirnya; memanjakan indra penciumannya dengan baik.

"Makanlah," Mark setengah memaksa Haechan untuk menerima suapan darinya. "Kupikir kau tidak begitu menyukai daging terlalu lembut. Cobalah ini."

Haechan tentu dengan senang hati menerima suapan itu; ia tak bisa menolak makanan. Tetapi setelah menelan makanannya, ia bersua. "Aku menyukai segala jenis daging; hanya saja aku kurang berselera malam ini."

"Whoa," Mark tertarik kedalam ucapan Haechan; berusaha menggali lebih jauh seperti apa Haechan sebenarnya. "Apa kau menyukai daging kepiting?"

"Hm," Haechan terdiam sejenak. "Bila ditanya aku menyukainya; aku akan menjawab tidak. Begitupun sebaliknya. Terkadang aku menginginkannya tetapi tak begitu menyukainya. Kau sendiri?"

"Tidak, aku alergi." Mark menjawab dengan jujur; sambil diam-diam bergidik mengingat apa yang terjadi beberapa bulan silam saat berlibur ke Bali. Ia tak sengaja memakan olahan kepiting dan berakhir diopname berhari-hari di salah satu rumah sakit ternama Bali.

"Apa kau alergi dengan udang juga?" Haechan memiringkan kepalanya. "Karena kebanyakan orang yang kutemui; diantaranya ada yang alergi kepiting maupun udang."

"Tidak," Mark mengulum senyum. "Bahkan udang merupakan makanan kesukaanku karena sejak ibuku tahu aku tak bisa memakan kepiting, ia selalu memesankanku udang ketika keluarga kami bertandang ke restoran _seafood._ "

"Ah, sayang sekali," Haechan mencebikkan bibirnya; membuat Mark hampir saja lepas kendali. "Aku alergi udang; dan rasanya menyiksa. Padahal udang yang pertama dan terakhir kucoba sangatlah enak. Juga karena aku pecinta _seafood_ , rasanya tidak lengkap kalau tidak memesan udang."

"Well," Mark menatap Haechan sedikit prihatin. "Aku juga mengerti perasaanmu sebagai sesama pecinta _seafood_. Nah, berhubung kita sama; bisakah kita lain kali berpergian untuk memakan _seafood_ bersama?"

" _Call!_ "

 _Sedikit interaksi, membangun sebuah chemistry._

.

* * *

 **TBC.**

* * *

.

[1] _Akhirnya aku bisa mengupdate ini._

[2] _Padahal udah keketik mayan banyak kemaren, tapi goals yang bisa dimuat di chap ini ga selese selese pas maren._

[3] _Order age tetep kayak Dream di dunia nyata ya. Disini Chenle umur 23; silahkan hitung sendiri yang lain ngehehe._

[4] _Kuusahakan update cepet. Paling cepet sebulan sekali sih WKWKWKGAK._

[5] _Yang nungguin nakalnya Haechan sabar ya; ditengah tengah baru munculnya._

[6] _**Feedback**_ _nya, boleh?_


End file.
